Understanding
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about Zelena and Emma get sent back (or Zelena does and Emma follows to make sure Regina doesn't get hurt or killed by her big sister) in time to see Regina's hurtful childhood, but they have to be in a different form, maybe turned fairies (just to piss Zelena off)) – nannyalberte. TW for childhood abuse. Pre SQ with Mills Family


_How about Zelena and Emma get sent back (or Zelena does and Emma follows to make sure Regina doesn't get hurt or killed by her big sister) in time to see Regina's hurtful childhood, but they have to be in a different form, maybe turned fairies (just to piss Zelena off)) – nannyalberte_

_I don't own Once or its characters. TW for childhood abuse. Apologies for any mistakes. Pre SQ with Mills Family. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma and Regina rush to the farmyard. They thought that after stopping Zelena from capturing the baby that the battle was over. Then as they sat down to dinner in the Diner they saw the rush of magic coming from the farmhouse. It didn't take long to figure out what was going on. They left Snow and Charming to take care of Neal and Henry. They both wanted to come but Emma insisted they stay for safety.

Plus she knows that between her and Regina they can handle it. Together they have destroyed triggers, moved moons and saved each other as well as many others countless times. Emma has faith that she and Regina can stop Zelena. They have to. Emma doesn't want to think about a world without Regina in it.

Her relationship with the brunette running beside her has taken many twists and turns over the years. Even when they were enemies Emma has felt a sort of kinship with Regina although she knows very little of the other woman's past. All she knows is what was in Henry's book and Emma knows that is not the whole story. She wants to know more but only when Regina wants to share those stories. She needs to make sure Regina is around to share those stories.

This is also about more than Regina. If Zelena kills her sister in the past then Snow and Charming will never meet. Emma may never be born. Henry won't exist. There would be no Storybrooke. There's too much at stake for them to fail.

They reach the farmhouse and burst through the doors to find a time portal. Zelena whirls around with a grin. Escaping the jail was surprisingly easy and even without her magic all she had to do was return to the scene of her plan to re-open her portal. Now she can go back and take her sister's life for herself. Regina may never have been grateful but she doesn't understand how lucky she was.

She smiles at them both before stepping closer to her portal, "How nice of you to come say goodbye. See ya sis forever," she says with a sneer before jumping in.

"No!" Emma yells before hurtling after her sister. She briefly hears Regina cry out "Emma!" as the magic swirls around her. She didn't hesitate. She couldn't. Emma couldn't bear the thought of Zelena going back and hurting Regina. She needs Regina to exist. There's a lot she needs to figure out about Regina. There's a lot she wants to say. She needs Regina to be around for any of it to happen.

She lands roughly on the ground gasping in surprise as she sees what is unmistakeably the Enchanted Forest. Emma rubs her head as she lifts herself from the ground. She opens her eyes properly and realises that something is definitely wrong. She's wearing a small blue dress and her hair is pinned into a bun. Emma looks down before realising that she is not standing and is instead floating.

"Oh god what did the portal do to me?"

"Gave me an unwanted travel companion."

Emma turns to see Zelena shooting daggers at her. The other woman is in a green minidress with her red curls up in a messy bun. What makes Emma gasp again is the fairy wings. "You have wings."

Zelena rolls her eyes, "Well done saviour. It appears the fall didn't harm your vision at all. We're both fairies."

_That would explain the floating_ Emma thinks. "Well I guess this will stop us being noticed by other people," she says with a shrug.

"No," Zelena replies, "We are not doing some sort of strange journey where we bond and become friends or any of that nonsense. I did not want you here in the first place and I won't let you stop me from what I plan to do."

Emma just gives her a knowing look, "Yeah because I'm just going to sit here and let you mess around with time and possibly destroy all of Storybrooke." Zelena moves to fly away but Emma follows. The former witch gives her a glare. "Glare all you like," Emma says, "But I'm magical and aside from the wings you aren't so until we get home you're stuck with me."

"Home?" Zelena laughs bitterly, "I don't have a home. I never did. Regina had all of that. She had everything. She got our mother. She had a father who loved her and she was an ungrateful brat. I would give anything to have her life and I _will_ have it."

Emma shakes her head sadly. She may not know much about Regina's childhood but having met Cora she knows it was nothing to be jealous of. She's about to say something when they hear the sound of crying. Emma moves towards the sound and Zelena follows intrigued.

What they find is a little girl of about 5 hiding behind a tree and sobbing. The dark curls. Those caramel eyes filled with tears. Emma would recognise this child anywhere. "Regina," she says and Zelena grins.

"Excellent," the other woman says with a victorious sneer, "All I have to do is kill her."

Emma looks at her, "You're powerless. You're a tiny fairy. You can't do anything to her and even if you could I wouldn't let you."

Luckily for them no-one can see them in these forms. Regina looks around skittishly and it's an expression Emma knows all too well. It's one she saw in the foster system countless times, one she's worn herself. It's the look of someone afraid to stay where they are but also terrified to move in case they're captured. Emma's heart aches seeing that expression on the young girl's features. She never knew Regina knew pain like that. It hurts her that Regina does know it.

She's distracted when she sees something out of the corner of her eye. Instinctually she tugs Zelena down. The other woman grunts in objection as Emma tugs her down into the bush. It's then that they get their first glimpse of Cora.

The now heartless woman has a cold and angry look on her face as she materialises in front of her cowering child who gasps in fear before scooting backwards. "Get back here you insolent wretch," Cora says with a snarl as she viciously tugs Regina upwards. The little girl cries out as Cora wrenches her arm out of its socket and tears stream down her young cheeks.

Zelena frowns. She never intended to see any of this. She came back to the past too late. She intended to stop her mother from giving her up. Instead she's being given a glimpse of the mother she could have had. Her blood runs cold as she sees the brutal way in which Cora handles the young girl. Part of her tries to remind her that she hates Regina, that this little girl got all the chances she didn't but it's hard when she sees the tears spilling down young rosy cheeks. She gets flashes of her own childhood. Zelena remembers all too well cowering in a corner to hide from her father and the way he used to hit her when he felt she had done wrong.

She thought Regina had had a better life than her.

"Do you still wish you had had her life?" Emma asks. Zelena turns and sees that the Saviour is crying. She's not surprised. Part of her has long suspected that Emma harbours some form of affection for her sister. She won't admit her regret to her enemies. It's weakness and she won't have it. "Simple punishment," Zelena bluffs and Emma sighs.

"Really? Is that the life you wanted? Being dragged around by Cora?"

"At least she had our mother," Zelena huffs, "I'll show you saviour that Regina had it better. We have 12 hours Emma and in those 12 hours I will prove to you that her life was better than mine. No-one understands why I'm jealous but you will and then I will kill Regina."

With those words Zelena flies after Cora and the little girl who has now stopped struggling. She drags along behind her mother with a detached look of resignation that breaks Emma's heart. That expression she understands. It's a child who already knows what's coming. A child used to pain. Emma wonders when Regina got to be happy. She wonders if she ever had the chance. _When we get back I'm going to find a way to make her happy_ Emma vows to herself.

They follow Cora and Regina into the house, their small size and invisibility allowing them to squeeze into the large estate. Cora drags her daughter into a lavish living room. "See," Zelena hisses, "Look at this place. I never lived in such luxury and I'm sure you didn't either."

"Luxury doesn't always mean happiness," Emma points out as Cora flicks her hand and raises the fireplace. The two fairies flitter after them as Cora carries her child down the stairs and into a cold chamber full of hearts. Emma shudders. She's seen Regina's but this is something else. It's icy and terrifying and she can't imagine bringing a small child into a place like this. Zelena can't help but flinch at the sound of beating hearts. She never knew a noise like that as a young child. In her childhood she was protected from magic. Zelena frowns as she watches Cora magically bind Regina to the floor before walking away. Her father may have been a cruel drunk but he never hurt her like this. What scares her is the cold malicious look in Cora's eyes. _Is this what I would have grown up with? _

Cora walks out of the door before locking the vault shut. Regina squirms on the ground, her eyes rapidly looking at the walls with terror. Emma wishes she could fly down and untie her. She doesn't want to watch this. She wants to make this better but cannot. As they sit in the damp darkness Emma notices the walls closing in. Zelena does too and without thinking about it moves closer to the younger girl, a move that doesn't go unnoticed by Emma.

Emma doesn't know if Regina can hear them but she wants to try and offer comfort if she can. She floats down to Regina's ear before whispering, "You will survive this I promise. You'll be happy."

"Will she?" Zelena asks from the whimpering and sobbing child's other side. Regina may be Mayor and have been queen but she doesn't look fully happy. Zelena always thought that power would give her happiness but she also understands that power comes with a price. She thinks she might just be seeing that price now. She tries to tell herself not to care but it's not that easy when she's seeing this helpless child. She understands all too well what it's like to feel that way and her heart can't help but feel sympathetic.

Zelena thinks of her sister who came to see her yesterday. Regina defeated her with light magic which was a complete shock. Now she sees where that goodness originated. The child on this floor is not evil nor is she lucky but there's goodness. Zelena can sense it. She can't help but wonder just how much worse things got to corrupt such an innocent soul. She knows how she grew twisted with vengeance and envy. She had suspected that Regina had had pain in her past but she never thought it would be this bad.

Part of her wanted to believe Regina was over-exaggerating. It was easier than trying to accept the truth. Her whole childhood she knew her father hated her for her magic. Her mother tried to protect her until she died. It was only when she turned eighteen that she discovered she had been abandoned and that she could have had an entirely different life. She was shown Regina and all she could feel was envy. She was living a life of poverty and hopelessness whilst her younger sister was a queen who was always chosen.

Seeing the young version of her sister now makes her think that perhaps she was lucky to get away.

Regina spoke to her of second chances last night. She offered Zelena one and until this moment Zelena had no idea why. By blood they are family who never got a chance to know one another. Zelena looks again at the terrified young child who has given up sobbing. No father to try and rescue her. Her mother put her in here. They're both long dead in the present but in spite of all the chances they were given they never gave Regina what she needed.

Yet Regina still hopes Zelena can give her that. They're looking for the same thing – to be chosen, accepted and loved. Regina finally has that with her son and the Charmings. She's offering the same chance to Zelena and Zelena can understand that now.

She also understands something else – she doesn't want to be in this vault for a moment longer. She wonders how long Cora can leave Regina in here. By her count they've been here nearly five hours already.

The rest of the hours pass in a blur. In the ten hours they sit in that vault no-one comes for Regina. There's only the pounding of hearts and the whimpering of a scared child. No-one comes in to offer comfort or safety. No-one offers food or drink or any sort of concern. There's just isolation and darkness.

Something both Emma and Zelena know would become a recurring theme in Regina's life.

The long icy hours have given them both time to think. Zelena never meant to come this far forward in time. Her intention for time travel was to make sure she grew up with Cora, that she was chosen to receive a life of power and luxury. She didn't achieve that aim and she's glad. Her life may have been miserable but what this journey has given her is a new sense of understanding. She's seen first-hand that Regina's life is nothing to be envied. For the first time she doesn't feel jealous of Regina. Instead she wishes she could help her younger sister.

She understands now that sometimes in life the things you wish for are not always the things you want.

In her case she does not want this life. She doesn't want her sister to have had this life. In these twelve hours Zelena let her walls weaken. She let herself care for this poor child lying between her and Emma. She opened her eyes and saw the cruelty of her heartless mother and understood that in her case being abandoned by Cora may well have been the better option. At least her own memories of the mother who raised her are mainly good ones.

She understands now why Regina fights so hard for her son. No-one fought for her and so she gives Henry what she never had. Love. Support. Courage. Zelena watched her break a curse through true love's kiss. To Zelena's way of thinking if Regina can be that kind of mother after being raised like this then she's strong. She's stronger than Zelena has ever been. She's someone that Zelena can use in her life.

After having watched this child struggle before giving up Zelena vows never to hurt her sister again. This child has already seen much terror and pain from family. Zelena won't let there be any more pain and not at her hand. Regina is more like her than she realised. They've both suffered and struggled and been hurt by those meant to love them. Now Zelena sees that she knows that her younger sister might just be the one person who can help and understand her.

For Emma these twelve hours have only furthered her protective instincts regarding Regina. Seeing this young girl in contrast to the Regina she knows has been utterly heart-breaking. She knew Cora was heartless and cruel but she never imagined she could be this evil. People may have called Regina the Evil Queen but her mother was far worse.

To Emma it makes her think that Regina truly is remarkable. She knows a lot of people who suffered like this and didn't make it, who could not find a way out and whose lives were never better. Regina, on the other hand made it. For Emma it proves how strong Regina is. In spite of everything she kept trying and now she has Henry and family supporting her. Emma finds it amazing that Regina even knows how to be the mother she is given her examples.

A part of her has always felt a connection to Regina. She just never thought it would be this but now she understands that they have both suffered and been tossed aside and come out the other side fighting to give themselves something better. Emma admires Regina. She always has and she does so more now. Life has been cruel to both of them but they've somehow found love and happiness and family.

Emma looks across to Zelena, "So do you still want to kill her?"

Zelena looks her dead in the eyes, this time not caring that Emma is, was her enemy. She was meant to do this journey alone but instead they have both been through a hellish twelve hours. It's a time neither of them will be able to forget and now Zelena sees this woman as someone else who cares for her sister, someone her sister needs. "I want to see my sister," she says and Emma nods.

They fly back to where their portal will open in silence. As they stand in the woods and wait Emma turns to Zelena once more, "I know your life sucked. My childhood did too but mine was nothing like that. I know yours wasn't either. We all have our scars to bear Zelena and we have all wished we could have better but don't pretend that Regina's childhood was something to be envious about because it wasn't. That little girl in there deserves better than Cora. You did too."

"I know," Zelena says ignoring Emma's shocked look, "I believed she had everything. Cora chose her and not me but I don't think that was such a bad thing. She hurt us both in different ways but I don't want her childhood. I don't want her life. She offered me a second chance yesterday. I didn't know why. After today I'm not sure how she still has the strength to keep offering them to people. The fact that she did makes me wonder if perhaps I can be saved too."

Emma smiles, "Well it's not easy but you can do it. I've seen Regina fight and fall. I've seen her realise who she is and who she wants to be. She did it for herself and for Henry. She has support now. She needed, needs that. If you want the second chance take it but please don't disappoint her."

"Don't you disappoint her either," Zelena says.

"What?" Emma asks feigning ignorance.

Zelena scoffs, "I'm not blind Emma. I can tell you care about her. Maybe you love her. That's not for me to say but you care about her and you want her to be happy. For what it's worth I'm glad she has you in her corner."

The portal opens up as she finishes and both women nod before diving in. Magic swirls around them and Emma feels herself return to normal. They hurtle up through the portal before being thrown out onto the farmhouse floor.

"Emma!"

Emma looks up at the surprised shout of her name before arms are thrown around her. She smiles into the hug. "Miss me?" she asks.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks. The last few minutes have been the most harrowing of her life. She saw them both go through that portal and she was terrified that her sister would hurt Emma or destroy the past. Sitting there in the farmhouse she knew she didn't want to lose Emma. Her heart hurt at the mere thought of it. She's not sure exactly what she feels for Emma but she knows she wants the chance to figure it out.

The hug came out of sheer relief that Emma had come back.

"I'm fine," Emma says as she holds Regina tightly. After what she's just seen she doesn't want to let go. Regina frowns, "What did you see?"

"We went back to your childhood. We saw a day in the vault," Emma says vaguely and Regina nods, "I remember."

"I'm sorry she was so cruel to you," Emma says even though it doesn't change the past. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that again."

"You can't promise that Emma," Regina replies.

"I can and I will. We're friends right now and I don't know where we might end up but I know I won't let you get hurt again," Emma vows.

Regina smiles. She hates the memories of her childhood, the pain and the loneliness. Every flash she gets of them hurts but Emma's words help. In Emma's arms she finds understand. Someone understands. Someone knows and instead of running the other way or hurting her as well Emma actually cares.

Eventually she moves away and sees Zelena staring at them. She frowns at her sister, "I see you failed to kill me."

Zelena frowns. After seeing her sister as a child and understanding what she went through killing her, hurting her is the furthest thing from her mind. "I can't. Regina I'm so sorry."

Regina blinks in surprise until she realises her sister has seen exactly what Emma has. "She's not what you hoped for."

Zelena nods, "No. I don't think she's what anyone hopes for. I want to take that second chance you offered me. You deserve some family that won't hurt you. I know I may not deserve it but can I please take that second chance?"

Regina smiles before leaning across and squeezing her sister's hand, "Don't make me regret it. You understand now. I understand how you feel not being chosen and now you know what being chosen would have been like. Cora was far from the best mother. Neither of us have any good to share about her but between us we can try and have some good family moments in the future."

Zelena nods, "I'd like that."

It wasn't the journey in the past she was expecting nor is the result what she ever thought it could be. The real result is better. In her imagined scenario there'd be no Regina. She would be the one under Cora's power and control. What she got instead was understanding and a second chance, one she hopes not to waste.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
